supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Abaddons Plan
Abaddons Plan ist die siebzehnte Episode der neunten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean muss mit den Auswirkungen des Kainsmals zurechtkommen. In der Zwischenzeit hört Sam von einem Fall, wo sittenstrenge Menschen zu gewalttätigen Mördern werden. Sam denkt an Besessenheit und schlägt Dean vor, die Sache zu untersuchen. Dean meint jedoch, Sam solle ohne ihn gehen. Während Sam die Einwohner der Stadt befragt, trifft er auf eine ältere Frau namens Julia, die ihm erzählt, dass die Men of Letters 1958 in der Stadt waren. Er erfährt, dass Henry Winchester in Begleitung von Josie Sands da war. In Sams Abwesenheit testet Crowley Dean. Handlung In Milton, Illinoise kommt eine Frau nach Hause. Ihr Mann erkundigt sich nach den Plänen fürs Abendessen. Als er über die Antwort seiner Frau nicht erfreut ist, beschwert sie sich, dass er sie zu viel kritisiert und erschlägt ihn mit dem Kerzenständer. Im Bunker durchforstet Dean Akten und Bücher, um heraus zu finden, wie er Abaddon aufspüren kann. Sam tritt mit einem Fall an ihn heran, doch Dean meint, er solle alleine gehen, da es für ihn im Moment wichtiger sei, Abaddon ausfindig zu machen. Nachdem Sam gegangen ist, holt Dean eine Schnapsflasche hervor. In Milton kann der Sheriff keine hilfreichen Informationen liefern, die erklären könnten, warum die Frau ihren Mann auf so brutale Weise ermordet haben könnte. Als der Sheriff ihn zu der Zelle der Frau führt, finden sie diese erhängt vor. Sam ruft Dean an und informiert ihn, dass er wohl bald zurück kommen würde, da sich der Fall erledigt hätte. Als er sich erkundigt, wie Dean mit den Recherchen voran kommt, antwortet Dean ausweichend. Nachdem Sam aufgelegt hat, sieht Dean zu der leeren Schnapsflasche. Ihm geht durch den Kopf, was Kain gesagt hat und wie er Sinclair getötet hat. Er wählt eine Nummer auf seinem Handy, legt aber sofort wieder auf. Dann verlässt er den Bunker, um in einer Bar einzukehren. Der Teenager Billy ist auf dem Weg zu seiner Freundin. Ein Van hält an und ein Bekannter von Billy bietet ihm an, ihn mit zunehmen. Als Billy eingestiegen ist, wird er vom Fahrer angegriffen und weißes Licht leuchtet auf. Als Sam später in einem Diner sitzt, kommt Billy rein und gerät in einen aggressiven Streit mit der Kellnerin. Als er sie mit einem Messer in die Hand sticht, greift Sam ein und kann ihn unter Kontrolle halten, bis er ihn der Polizei übergeben kann. Sam erfährt, dass schon drei weitere Zellen mit Leuten voll sind, die ähnliche Ausraster hatten. Als er alleine mit Billy ist, besprenkelt er ihn mit Weihwasser, doch der Junge zeigt keine Reaktion. Der Sheriff übergibt Sam Überwachungsaufnahmen aus dem Supermarkt, in dem die Frau, die sich in ihrer Zelle aufgehängt hat, zuletzt gesehen wurde. Sam ruft erneut Dean an, der mittlerweile in einer Bar ist und trinkt. Sam redet über den Fall und erkennt dabei, dass die Leute sich verhalten wie er zu der Zeit, in der er keine Seele hatte. Er bittet seinen Bruder um Unterstützung, doch dieser entgegnet, er wäre dicht dran an Abaddon und könne nicht weg. Als er aufgelegt hat, taucht auf einmal Crowley hinter Dean auf und konfrontiert ihn damit, dass er seinen Bruder anlügt. Während Sam sich schließlich die Überwachungsaufnahmen ansieht, taucht auf dem Revier eine ältere Dame namens Julia Wilkinson auf und versucht die Polizei zu warnen, dass die Dämonen wieder da sind. Sam nimmt sie zur Seite und sie beginnt, ihm ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. 1958 kamen ein Mann und eine Frau von den "Men of Letters" zu dem Konvent, in dem Julia als junge Frau als Nonne tätig war. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es Henry Winchester und Josie Sands waren, die sich als Pfarrer und Nonne vom Inquisitionsbüro ausgaben. Sam erklärt, dass er die beiden kannte. Julia erklärt, dass die beiden wegen Schwester Mary Catherine da waren. Sie hat erst zwei Leute getötet und dann sich selbst. Julia wurde von der Mutter Oberin aufgetragen, Josie und Henry herum zu führen. Sie zeigt ihnen Mary Catherines Zimmer und Josie und Henry fingen an Vermutungen über dämonische Besessenheit anzustellen. Die Nonne hatte in Blut etwas in einer frühen Form von Enochisch an die Wand geschrieben, was Josie als "Höllenritter" übersetzte. Julia erzählt weiter, sie sei nachts durch Geräusche aufgewacht. Als sie diesen nachgehen wollte, habe sie eine der Schwestern überrumpelt und sie sei dann zusammen mit anderen Leuten in einem Raum an einen Stuhl gefesselt worden. Die Nonne, die sie überwältigt hatte, habe dann einen der Gefangenen zur Mutter Oberin gebracht. Bevor sie sich das nächste Opfer holen konnte, seien Josie und Henry aufgetaucht, die die besessenen Nonnen exorziert haben. Gegen die Mutter Oberin habe das allerdings nicht gewirkt und sie konnte Henry niederschlagen. Die Mutter Oberin habe sich dann beschwert, dass die Jäger sich ständig einmischen würden. Josie habe klargestellt, dass sie von den "Männer der Schriften" seien. Als der Dämon in der Mutter Oberin von Henry Besitz ergreifen wollte, um diese Geheimorganisation ein wenig auszuspionieren und dann zu vernichten, bot Josie ihren Körper im Tausch gegen Henrys an, angeblich da sie nützlicher sein könne. Der Dämon habe als wahren Beweggrund jedoch ihre Liebe für Henry erkannt und sich selbst als Abaddon zu erkennen gegeben. Schließlich habe Julia gesehen, wie Abaddon Josies Körper übernommen, Henry wieder auf die Beine gezogen und in ihrer Rolle als Josie ihm gegenüber behauptet hat, sie hätte den Exorzismus geschafft. In der Bar kommen Dean und Crowley ins Gespräch. Der König der Hölle meint, dass Dean ihn angerufen und wieder aufgelegt hat und er jetzt wissen wolle, wie weit Dean mit der Suche nach Abaddon sei. Crowley stellt fest, dass die Höllenritterin sich kaum in der Bar aufhält. Er fragt, wie es Dean geht und vermutet, dass dieser sich drückt, weil er Angst hat. Julia erklärt, dass sich die Ereignisse von damals nun wiederholen würden. Sam erinnert sich, dass er bei der Durchsicht der Überwachungsaufnahmen einen Van gesehen hatte, der den Namen des Konvents trug. Sam macht sich daraufhin auf den Weg zu dem verlassenen Gebäude. In der Bar versucht Dean Crowley zu ignorieren. Der Dämon meint, dass Kain Dean das Mal nicht ohne Grund gegeben habe und fragt sich, warum Dean gegen das ankämpft, was er wirklich ist. Dean entgegnet, er wäre nicht wie Kain. Crowley weist darauf hin, dass er und Dean im selben Boot säßen und Deans Probleme auch seine seien. Er sollte das Mal als das Geschenk annehmen, dass es sei. Er geht ins Bad und Dean erinnert sich daran, wie Sinclair zu ihm sagte, dass es jedes Mal, wenn er die Klinge in die Hand nimmt, einfacher werden würde. Dean sieht sich im Raum um und beobachtet einen Mann, der einen Rosenkranz in Händen hält. Der Mann zieht ein Messer und geht Crowley nach. Dean folgt ihm. Er hat den Mann als Jäger erkannt und redet ihm erfolgreich aus Crowley zu töten, da das nur Unglück über seine Familie bringen würde. Dann klopf Dean an die Tür zum Klo und meint zu Crowley, dass es Zeit zu gehen sei. Als die beiden vor der Bar stehen, verdächtigt Dean den Dämon, sich im Bad Menschenblut gespritzt zu haben. Crowley gibt dies zu und entgegnet, dass Dean unbedingt wieder die "erste Klinge" in Händen halten wolle. Dean entgegnet, wichtig sei nur, dass er Abaddon findet, um sie endlich töten zu können. Crowley versichert, dass ihr Deal noch steht und er Dean die Klinge geben würde, sobald der Abaddon ausfindig gemacht hat. Dean geht zu seinem Wagen und der andere Jäger kommt zu Crowley. Es stellt sich raus, dass er auch ein Dämon ist und er Dean für den König der Hölle auf die Probe stellen sollte. Crowley hat nun die Gewissheit, dass Dean auf seiner Seite steht, solange er die Klinge hat. Sam betritt den verlassenen Konvent und geht in den Keller. Dort findet er in einem Regal eine Reihe von Einmachgläsern voller hellem Licht. Sam wird von einem besessenen Mann angegriffen, doch er kann ihn töten. Doch dann taucht auf einmal eine besessene Nonne auf, die das Messer an sich bringen und Sam außer Gefecht setzen kann. Es kommt heraus, dass sie im Auftrag von Abaddon Seelen stiehlt, die dann in der Hölle im Schnellverfahren zu einer Armee aus Dämonen umgewandelt werden sollen. So könne Abaddon die Oberhand im Kampf um die Krone erlangen. Bis zur Abholung blieben die Seelen in den Einmachgläsern, damit sie nicht wieder in ihren Körper gelangen können. Sam versucht sie auszutreiben, doch sie schnürt ihm die Luft ab. Sam kann jedoch sein Handy aus seiner Tasche ziehen und einen aufgezeichneten Exorzismus abspielen. Doch bevor dieser vollendet ist, schlägt die Nonne ihm das Handy aus der Hand und tritt darauf. Der Dämon in ihr ist nun jedoch geschwächt und kann Sam nicht länger im Griff halten. Der Winchester kommt wieder an sein Messer und tötet die Nonne samt Dämon. Dann entlässt er die Seelen, so dass sie wieder in ihre Körper zurück finden. Bevor Sam sich auf den Rückweg macht, bedankt er sich bei Julia, die erklärt, sie hätte Angst vor Abaddon gehabt und der Konvent hätte sie nicht darauf vorbereitet, dem wahren Bösen ins Gesicht zu sehen. Allerdings habe sie sich deswegen auch geschämt und hätte daher den Konvent verlassen. Sam entgegnet, dass er dank ihr jetzt viele Menschen retten konnte. Als Sam wieder im Bunker ist, gibt er Dean Recht, was die Priorität Abaddon zu finden angeht. Er erzählt ihm von Abaddons Plan mit den Seelen und der Dämonenarmee. Er nimmt sich einen Stapel Akten und fängt mit der Arbeit an. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Crowley *Henry Winchester *Josie Sands *Abaddon *Julia Wilkinson Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen **Ritter der Hölle Musik *'It's Not Too Late' von The Bughouse 5 *'Love, Dance and Sing' von Electric Banana (De Wolfe Music Library) *'Plastic Princess' von David Alan Tomlinson & Gary Alan Jones (Extreme Music) *'You're No Good' von Linda Ronstadt *'Grey Skies' von Electric Banana (De Wolfe Music Library) Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Mother's Little Helper (Mutters kleiner Helfer) *'Spanisch:' Una Pequeña Ayuda Para las Madres (Una Pequeña Ayuda Para las Madres) *'Französisch:' Le Couvent des âmes (Das Kloster der Seelen) *'Italienisch:' Anime perdute (Verlorene Seelen) *'Portugiesisch:' Pequeno Ajudante da Mamãe (Mutters kleiner Helfer) *'Finnisch:' Kaiken takana on nainen (Hinter all dem ist eine Frau) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 09